


Give The Kids A Show

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Control, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Swearing, Voyeurism, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard surprises Frank at work with a special show...





	Give The Kids A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sweeties!
> 
> Well, my last kinky one shot got a mind blowing response! Over 200 views in less than 24 hours absolutely floored me! 
> 
> There were a ton of amazing comments too - I do read every single word people leave on my work and it always means so much xx
> 
> In response to a lot of those comments, I have decided to now make this a one shot collection! The premise is still the same dominant Gee with formerly shy but now sexually awakened Frankie trying out some kinks because who doesn't deserve to have a little fun?
> 
> Do let me know what you think either in the comments or you can always find me on Twitter @MCFOBR (feel free to DM me if you don't want to publically declare you're reading my smut)

Frank checked his watch then sighed, still three hours until his shift was done. All the shelves had been restocked and Frank had mopped the aisles four times already out of sheer boredom. The 10pm to 6am shift was the one everyone hated; it always started busy but then between 2am and 5am the store was lucky to see more than two customers.

Frank debated mopping the floors again until he remembered nobody had been in since the last time he had done it… or the time before. Frank propped his elbows on the counter and rested his chin on his hands. Working alone was great when you weren’t in the mood to chat but it made the worst shift seem even longer.

A new song started in Frank’s ear, the store’s Bluetooth headset meant so Frank could answer calls away from the counter was instead paired with his cell phone since the store hardly ever got calls. Frank tapped his foot in time with the drum beat; the song was a favourite of Gerard’s and that made Frank smile. 

The sudden absence of music cut through Frank’s thoughts (trying to decide if Gerard would be in the mood for some early morning sex when he eventually got home) and his hand automatically reached into his pocket for his phone just as the incoming call chime sounded in his ear. The display screen told him it was his boyfriend who was calling. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Frank asked as he swiped to connect the call. 

“Yeah, honey. I just wanted to say hi,” Gerard’s voice replaced the music missing through Frank’s headset. Gerard didn’t sound sleepy and it didn’t ease Frank’s worry about why he was awake at such an ungodly hour.

“Oh…” Frank answered, his stomach still rolling. “At 3am?”

“Yeah. Hi, honey,” Gerard said sweetly.

“Okay… hi.”

“No. Hi, honey.”

“Hi…?” Frank was starting to worry Gerard was going crazy from lack of sleep.

“Turn your head to the right,” Gerard’s voice instructed. Frank frowned and turned to the right to face the window.

“What?” Frank said in disbelief as he recognised the silver car parked in front of the window.

“Hi, honey,” Gerard said again, wiggling his fingers in a flirty wave from the driver’s seat while his other hand held his phone against his ear.

“Gee,” Frank cried happily, pushing his phone back into his pocket so he could wave back like an overexcited toddler. “You coming in?” 

“No,” Gerard said with a grin. “I was at home and I was thinking… about you.”

“I was thinking about you too.”

“Hmmm probably not in the same way I was,” Gerard’s voice was low in Frank’s ear and the man had a filthy look on his face.

“No, I think it was the same way,” Frank said quietly.

“Well, I was thinking about how I said I’d give you a call when you were working late… put on a show?”

“I remember,” Frank answered, feeling his cheeks colour slightly.

“And I wondered if this would work the same.”

“What would?” Frank’s eyebrows knitted together as he tried to work out Gerard’s expression.

“Well, you can see me.” Gerard held up his hand and waved again, prompting Frank to return the gesture. “But you also can’t see me.” Gerard dropped his hand and it was suddenly out of sight to Frank, obstructed by Gerard’s position behind the wheel.

“No, I can’t,” Frank answered, confusion colouring his tone. Gerard smirked at Frank’s distracted face then his tongue licked at his bottom lip.

“Do you know what I’m doing now?” Gerard asked, his voice dripping with smut.

“No…” Frank’s voice wavered; he had a pretty good idea but he wasn’t going to say it out loud.

“I’m touching my dick,” Gerard’s voice was clear over the headset but Frank still had to question if he had heard him right.

“Seriously?”

“Yep. I mean, through my jeans. I’m not naked from the waist down or anything.”

“Fuck…” Frank breathed but his Bluetooth picked it up; he saw Gerard’s grin widen in response.

“So it does work.”

“Yeah.” Frank watched Gerard’s face, his eyebrows arching and bottom lip trembling with his hand still out of sight. “You’re still doing it.”

“I know. Feels good,” Gerard whispered, closing his eyes. Frank clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle the whimper that slipped past his lips. His dick was already responding to Gerard’s words and hidden actions. “Are you still watching?”

“Yes,” Frank confessed, dropping his hand to try and press his erection away.

“Hold on.” Frank watched as Gerard opened his eyes then dropped the hand still clutching his phone out of sight too. “You’re on my thigh now, I’ve got you on speaker,” Gerard explained, locking eyes with Frank again.

“You need both hands,” Frank guessed.

“Zips are tricky,” Gerard answered. Frank couldn’t hide the gasp this time when he heard Gerard’s zipper being slowly undone. “That’s better,” Gerard sighed and shuffled slightly on the seat.

“Are you hard?” Frank whispered before he could stop himself. Gerard grinned at him through the glass then deliberately looked down into his lap.

“I’m definitely getting there, honey. You?”

“No,” Frank answered, too quickly.

“You’re a shitty liar. You’re fucking hard.”

“I’m not,” Frank lied, narrowing his eyes at Gerard.

“I know you are but if you’re gonna make me prove it…” Gerard’s voice was teasing but when he spoke again there was an unmistakable ring of authority. “Step out from behind the counter, slut.”

“Daddy…” Frank whined softly, Gerard’s dominant voice turning him on even more.

“I didn’t ask you to whine about it, bitch. Now step out from behind the counter and turn side on.”

Frank couldn’t ignore Gerard’s demand so he moved further to the right, the counter no longer offering any protection between his straining groin and the glass of the window. As instructed, Frank angled his body to one side, leaving him no place to hide.

“Looks like a hard dick to me,” Gerard said as he raked his eyes over the bulge in Frank’s work trousers. Frank shuffled nervously on the spot. “You can go back behind the counter, honey,” Gerard’s softened voice told Frank they were back to playing their original game.

“Alright, so I’m hard,” Frank admitted as he returned to the counter. “Did you really expect anything else?”

“No, not really,” Gerard said then gasped softly.

“What was that?”

“I just put my hand in my boxers,” Gerard answered then bit his lip.

“Fuck. Don’t do stuff without telling me.” Frank pushed his hips against the counter, desperate for some relief.

“Don’t fuck the counter, honey,” Gerard said with a smirk.

“Well, I can’t exactly jerk off, can I?”

“Why not? That’s what I’m gonna do.”

“Shut up,” Frank breathed, his stomach knotting at the thought.

“You just told me not to do stuff without telling you. Make up your mind,” Gerard’s tone was teasing and he wagged a finger at Frank through the glass.

“You can’t.” Frank shook his head while Gerard laughed.

“I fucking can,” Gerard said then moaned faintly. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“What does?” Frank leaned closer to the window, desperate to see what Gerard was doing.

“My hand around my cock,” Gerard answered then moaned again.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Frank swore, unable to pull his eyes away from Gerard’s face.

“You’ve got a customer, Frankie,” Gerard said nonchalantly.

“What?”

“There’s a guy walking through the door now,” Gerard said as Frank heard the bell over the door tinkle.

“Shit,” Frank whispered, his head whipping round to see a tired looking blonde guy entering the store.

“No swearing in front of customers, Mr Iero, don’t wanna get fired,” Gerard’s voice sounded in Frank’s ear.

“You’re not my boss,” Frank hissed in a low voice.

“Oh, but I am. Touch your dick, slut,” Gerard’s dominant voice was back and it had Frank’s body trembling.

“I…” Frank stuttered while Gerard laughed darkly. 

The blonde guy had his back to Frank, looking at the limited selection of baby formula the store carried. Frank shot Gerard a desperate glance through the window then took a chance; he dropped his hand to his groin and palmed his aching cock through the thin material. Frank clamped his lips together but he still couldn’t stop the low moan that broke through.

“Perfect fucking whore,” Gerard said but Frank was barely paying attention; he looked back at the guy who was still examining two different tins of powder, oblivious to what had just happened. “Hands back where I can see them,” Gerard snapped and Frank instantly put both of his hands flat on the counter.

“Is this all you have? I’m looking for a different brand but I can’t remember the name,” the customer called, looking over his shoulder at Frank.

“Sorry, buddy, that’s it,” Frank answered with a friendly smile.

“You better be talking to him and not me, bitch,” Gerard’s voice sounded in Frank’s ear.

“Yes…” Frank started to answer Gerard then hesitated.

“Yes, what?” Gerard snarled.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank whispered, satisfied the customer was distracted enough by the milk not to hear.

“I love hearing you say that, slut,” Gerard said, making Frank visibly shiver. “I love it so much that… ahhh yeah, I’m squeezing my dick just like your ass does.”

Frank tried to keep his expression neutral, despite Gerard moaning in his ear, as the customer approached the counter. The guy put two tins of different brand formula on the counter and sighed.

“This isn’t what I wanted but I guess I’ll take them,” the man said in a weary voice.

“God, he sounds miserable. When was the last time you think he got fucked?” Gerard’s disembodied voice filled Frank’s ear. Frank cringed slightly; he was sure the guy couldn’t hear but he knew he couldn’t just ignore Gerard when he was in control.

“You got a baby?” Frank asked the guy casually as he rang up the formula.

“Yeah. Two months,” the guy answered then yawned.

“Two months,” Frank repeated, shooting a look to Gerard so he knew he was answering his question too.

“Yeah…” the guy eyed Frank suspiciously as he handed over his cash.

“Cute age,” Frank said with a nervous laugh then counted out the guy’s change.

“Not at 3am when you run out of milk,” the guy said and stuffed the coins into his pocket.

“Guess not,” Frank said with a shrug, desperate for the guy to leave.

“I’m bored of this conversation now. Say my name, slut,” Gerard demanded through the headset. The guy picked up both tins and turned away from the counter.

“I…” Frank tried to stall Gerard but it didn’t work.

“Say it now while I’m still squeezing my dick,” Gerard growled.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank answered, his voice too high and too loud.

“Huh?” The guy was halfway between the door and the counter when he stopped and turned back to face Frank, confusion plain on his face.

“I said, bye, Daddy,” Frank said with a goofy smile, pointing quickly at the tins of formula. “You know, cos you’ve got a baby?”

“Oh right,” the guy said, eventually smiling politely. “Bye.”

“Well played, honey,” Gerard said in his usual tone, snickering slightly as the guy left the store.

“I’m just lucky he was sleep deprived,” Frank murmured as he turned back to face Gerard out of the window.

“I’m the lucky one. That was seriously fucking hot,” Gerard said with a smile.

“You hard enough to jerk off now?” Frank asked, keen to get back to before they had been interrupted.

“Fuck, yes. I was hard when I parked the fucking car; I’m just a better liar than you.”

“I wish I could see it,” Frank said, his stomach aching with longing.

“But you like it that you can’t?” Gerard confirmed.

“Yeah.”

“Tell me what you like about it.”

“I like being able to see your face, I love all the little things your mouth does and your eyes when you’re turned on. And it’s kind of hot that I can’t see anything more… but then I can in a way cos I’ve seen it before so I can imagine it in my head. It helps when you describe what you’re doing.”

“So if I told you that I’m pushing my boxers down and taking my dick out…” Gerard trailed off and Frank moaned softly.

“Yeah, I like that.” Frank watched Gerard’s face, catching the twitch in his cheek that was a dead giveaway; he’d seen it hundreds of times. “And you just touched your balls.”

“I might have just cupped them slightly,” Gerard said then caught his top lip between his teeth.

“And now you’re squeezing them,” Frank said confidently.

“Yeah, I fucking am,” Gerard said then groaned. “You do it better though.”

“That’s because I get a lot of practice.” Frank raised his eyebrows and smiled at Gerard. 

Frank saw the action through the glass and heard the noise through his headset but he wasn’t sure which one made him whimper and shiver as Gerard spat onto the palm of his hand. Gerard didn’t miss the noise and he laughed lightly.

“You know what I’m gonna do with this now?” Gerard asked as he held up his moistened palm to Frank.

“Yeah…” Frank groaned and nodded.

“I’m gonna wrap my fingers around,” Gerard said slowly as his hand disappear from Frank’s view.

“Do it,” Frank begged quietly.

“Mmmm and I’m rubbing it all over my dick.” Gerard groaned as his face twisted with pleasure. Frank felt his breath catch in his chest as he watched, desperate to feel Gerard’s hot cock in his own hand.

“How does it feel?” Frank whispered.

“Amazing. The look on your face is… fucking…. I gotta…” Gerard dissolved into a serious of obscene groans and Frank could hear the wet sound of Gerard’s fist sliding over his cock down the line.

“That sound is so fucking filthy,” Frank breathed.

“You like it?” Gerard asked, staring into Frank’s eyes. Frank nodded and heard the sound pick up, louder and faster. Gerard’s breathing was thunderous in Frank’s ear and he could see the man’s chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Gee… you’re driving me crazy,” Frank admitted, squeezing his legs together and trying to ignore the pain radiating from his groin.

“I can see,” Gerard panted. “You bite your lip any harder it’s gonna bleed.”

Frank let his bottom lip spring free, not even conscious that he was holding onto it until Gerard pointed it out.

“I wanna be there… touching you,” Frank whined, the desperation coursing through him.

“Yeah… fuck,” Gerard moaned. “I like it when you say shit like that. Talk to me, Frankie. Tell me what you’d do and I’ll do it,” Gerard begged, his eyes hungry.

“I’d squeeze just enough to feel you twitch under my fingertips then I’d flick my wrist, fast and firm,” Frank said, his voice raw and low.

“I love your fingers,” Gerard whispered.

“You like it when they slide underneath, when I tap all along and down to your balls.” Gerard didn’t answer except for a deep groan and Frank knew Gerard was replicating the move. “But you know where my fingers won’t go?”

“Not over the tip,” Gerard growled, narrowing his eyes at Frank through the glass. Frank laughed lightly at the frustration in Gerard’s tone.

“Not at first. Every stroke you know my thumb is going left or right, just glancing off the head.”

“Yeah,” Gerard answered, his voice more breathy as he copied the motions Frank would be making.

“Left, right, left, right,” Frank whispered, guiding Gerard’s thumb with his words.

“Faster, Frankie. Faster and harder.”

“You flexing your hips a little too?” Frank asked when he saw Gerard’s body jerking in the seat. “I love it when you fuck my fist.”

“Yeah, Frankie… I,” Gerard lost the rest of the words in a shuddering moan.

“And if you’re fucking into my hand then I know you’re getting close. So now I’ll run my thumb over your slit but only every other stroke. Until you…” Frank was cut off by a choked sound coming from Gerard’s throat. “Yeah, until you make that noise. Because now I’m pressing my other thumb against your skin, feeling for that spot while my hand grips you tighter, slides along your cock faster.”

“You’ve… you got it, right there,” Gerard panted, his eyes intense.

“So I press harder, seeing your stomach roll and knowing you’re almost there. My thumb rubs across the tip one more time but I don’t stop. You know I’ll keep pumping you, pressing against your sweet spot until…”

“Frankie,” Gerard screamed. Frank drank in the sight of his boyfriend’s orgasm, Gerard’s eyes rolling back and body convulsing as he came hard.

“Just like that…” Frank said urgently as the fire in his stomach peaked, his mind and body completely overtaken by the moment. 

Frank listened to Gerard’s ragged breathing down the line while he tried to adjust his trousers, already feeling the wetness seep through his own boxers.

“You’re fucking amazing and I love you,” Gerard said between gasps.

“I love you, Gee,” Frank replied with a smile.

“That was hot, right?”

“Unbelievably.”

“Tell me how hard you are right now.”

“Erm… I’m not,” Frank said honestly.

“Did you just beat off at work?” Gerard said incredulously, his eyes wide.

“No…” Frank blushed and looked down at the dark, wet mark on the front of his work trousers. “I just got… overexcited. I didn’t need to touch anything.”

“Did you cum in your pants?”

“It’s your fucking fault,” Frank swore, glaring at Gerard through the window.

“Don’t worry; I just came on my phone. You think it invalidates the warranty?”

“The amount of porn people look at on their phones? I’m sure Apple has made them cum-proof by now.”

“Fair point. Wait there.”

“Like I can go anywhere,” Frank said and rolled his eyes. Gerard laughed then Frank saw him pick up his phone as music started replaying in his ear. Frank plucked his phone from his pocket and paused the play list. He watched Gerard rearrange himself in the car then step out and head into the store.

“Hi, honey,” Gerard said brightly as he stepped up to the counter.

“Hi, Gee,” Frank answered with a smile.

“I couldn’t leave without a kiss.” Gerard leant over the counter and moulded his mouth to Frank’s.

“Or two?” Frank asked once Gerard pulled back. Gerard kissed his boyfriend again, easily prising open his mouth this time and teasing him with his tongue. Frank was reluctant to let Gerard move away but eventually he let his lips go.

“I also thought you might like this.” Gerard held up his thumb and forefinger, a shiny line of cum running along them. Frank took hold of Gerard’s wrist and ran his tongue over his thumb then guided his finger into his mouth to suck it clean.

“Mmmmm I’ve missed your mouth,” Gerard said softly.

“I think it was my mouth that caused that.” Frank interlocked his hand with Gerard’s freshly cleaned fingers and squeezed. “But you definitely provided me with a welcome distraction from a boring shift.”

“You were definitely distracted, honey. I reckon that guy could have stolen that baby formula and you wouldn’t have even noticed,” Gerard said with a grin.

“He’d be a dumbass if he did, this whole place is covered in security cameras… even… even the car park,” Frank paled as he spoke, Gerard’s smile fading just as quickly.

“But, but nobody actually watches it, right?”

“I don’t know… but I guess we’ll find out soon enough!”


End file.
